This invention relates to transferring designs or other outlines from one surface to another.
Many situations require the transfer of a design or an outline from one surface to another. For example, a carpenter often must duplicate a slot in a board in one or more other boards. This involves first measuring and then drawing the slot, processes which are time-consuming and potentially inaccurate, particularly where curves or non-right angles are involved.